gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo
Ninteno & Sega at the Olympic Games is the 7th game in the Ninendo & Sega (formerly known as Mario & Sega) series and the first game to feature to feature more characters than Mario & Sonic. Based on the 2024 Summer Olympic Games, it will be developed and published by Sega, in partnership with Nintendo, and will be set in Paris. Characters Nintendo #Mario (Donkey Kong) #Luigi (Mario Bros.) #Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) #Yoshi (Super Mario World) #Princess Daisy (Super Mario Land) #Wario (Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins) #Waluigi (Mario Tennis) #Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) #Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Sunshine) #Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) #Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) #Nabbit (New Super Mario Bros. U) #Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros. 3) #Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros. 3) #Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) #Toad (Super Mario Bros.) #Dry Bones (Super Mario Bros. 3) #Birdo (Super Mario Bros. 2) #Ludwig von Koopa (Super Mario Bros. 3) #Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros. 3) #Dry Bowser (New Super Mario Bros.) #Dr. Mario (Dr. Mario) #Piranha Plant (Super Mario Bros.) #Toadette (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) #Link (The Legend of Zelda) #Samus Aran (Metroid) #Kirby (Kirby's Dream Land) #Fox McCloud (Star Fox) #Pikachu (Pokémon Red & Blue) #Captain Falcon (F-Zero) #Ness (EarthBound) #Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) #Sheik (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) #Marth (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) #Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch: Ball) #Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) #Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) #Meta Knight (Kirby's Adventure) #Pit (Kid Icarus) #Zero Suit Samus (Metroid: Zero Mission) #Captain Olimar (Pikmin) #King Dedede (Kirby's Dream Land) #Ike (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) #Lucario (Pokémon Diamond & Pearl) #R.O.B. (Gyromite/''Stack-Up'') #Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) #Charizard (Pokémon Red & Blue) #Jigglypuff (Pokémon Red & Blue) #Lucina (Fire Emblem Awakening) #Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising) #Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) #Little Mac (Punch-Out!! NES) #Villager (Animal Forest) #Palutena (Kid Icarus) #Robin (Fire Emblem Awakening) #Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt) #Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) #Greninja (Pokémon X & Y'') #Mewtwo (''Pokémon Red & Blue) #Lucas (Mother 3) #Roy (Super Smash Bros. Melee/''Fire Emblem: The Blinding Blade'') #Corrin (Fire Emblem Fates) #Young Link (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) #Wolf (Star Fox 64) #Pichu (Pokémon Gold & Silver) #Squirtle (Pokémon Red & Blue) #Ivysaur (Pokémon Red & Blue) #Popo (Ice Climbers) #Nana (Ice Climbers) #King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country) #Ridley (Metroid) #Dark Samus (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) #Inceniroar (Pokémon Sun & Moon) #Chrom (Fire Emblem Awakening) #Isabelle (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) #Inkling (Splatoon) Sega #Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) #Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog CD) #Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) #Blaze the Cat (Sonic Rush) #Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Adventure 2) #Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog 06) #Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog CD) #Vector the Crocodile (Knuckles' Chaotix) #Jet the Hawk (Sonic Riders) #Rouge the Bat (Sonic Adventure 2) #Wave the Swallow (Sonic Riders) #Espio the Chameleon (Knuckles' Chaotix) #Zavok (Sonic Lost World) #Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom Archie) #Zazz (Sonic Lost World) #Cream the Rabbit (Sonic Advance 2) #E-123 Omega (Sonic Heroes) #Storm the Albatross (Sonic Riders) #Eggman Nega (Sonic Rush) #Infinite (Sonic Forces) #Coconuts (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) #Charmy Bee (Knuckles' Chaotix) #Toma (Shining Force EXA) #Ulala (Space Channel 5) #Nights (Nights into Dreams...) #Sir Tongara "Pepper" de Pepperouchau III (Clockwork Knight) #Chomp (Dinosaur King) #Gelia (Motor Raid) #Tom-Tom (Wonder Boy) #Cyrille (Shining Force EXA) #Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars) #Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) #Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd) #Zobio (The House of the Dead EX) #Shou Amabane (Burning Rangers) #Raikoh Minamoto (Otogi: Myth of Demons) #Kurt Irving (Valkyria Chronicles III) #Pudding (Space Channel 5) #AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) #Joe Musashi (Shinobi) #Jack Cayman (MadWorld) #Chaz Ashley (Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium) #Amigo (Samba de Amigo) #Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) #Keil Fluge (Panzer Dragoon) #MeeMee (Super Monkey Ball) #Leanne (Resonance of Fate) #Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza) #Bayonetta (Bayonetta) #Beat (Jet Set Radio) #Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) #Arle Nadja (Madou Monogatari/''Puyo Puyo'') #Vashyron (Resonance of Fate) #Gillius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) #Zephyr (Resonance of Fate) #Reala (Nights into Dreams...) #Hotsuma (Shinobi PS2) #Vectorman (Vectorman) #Luka (Bayonetta) #Dan Marshall (Binary Domain) #Shou Amabane (Burning Rangers) #Bruno Dellinger (Dynamite Deka) #ToeJam (ToeJam & Earl) #Chuck D. Head (Decap Attack) #Psycho Fox (Psycho Fox) #Ristar the Shooting Star (Ristar) #Satan (Madou Monogatari/''Puyo Puyo'') #Charles Gregory (Binary Domain) #Skarin (Viking: Battle for Asgard) #Tillis (Burning Rangers) #Pengo (Pengo) #Guan Yu (Sakgokushi Taisen) #Earl (ToeJam & Earl) #Gum (Jet Set Radio) Events Regular *Aquatics **Diving **Swimming **Synchronized Swimming **Water Polo *Archery *Athletics *Badminton *Basketball *Boxing *Canoeing **Slalom **Sprint *Cycling **BMX **Mountain Biking **Road **Track *Equestrian **Dressage **Eventing **Jumping *Fencing *Field Hockey *Football *Golf *Gymnastics **Artistic **Rhythmic **Trampoline *Handball *Judo *Modern Pentathlon *Rowing *Rugby **Rugby Sevens *Sailing *Shooting *Table Tennis *Taekwondo *Tennis *Triathlon *Volleyball **Volleyball **Beach Volleyball *Weightlifting *Wrestling **Freestyle **Greco-Roman Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:Wii U games Category:2015 video games Category:Olympics Category:Mario and Sonic Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Series Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic Series Category:Olympic video games Category:MrWii000's articles